1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connector and particularly to an electric connector that has two levels of terminal slots for reducing crosstalk interference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric connectors have been widely used in electrical devices. They have many different forms and structures to suit different requirements. However they mostly have some shortcomings such as terminals are difficult to hold in position steadily (i.e., easy to get loose), difficult to assemble, not perfect electric contact, poor insulation and resulting in crosstalk interference, etc. The crosstalk interference is particularly troublesome to communication devices. FIGS. 6 and 7 show two examples of conventional electric connector. In FIG. 7, the socket 18 has an upper slot 181 which will expose terminals 20, 21 to outside. Moreover the terminals go through the terminal slots 191 which are laid on a plane without cover. All this makes crosstalk interference a severe problem. FIG. 6 shows another conventional connector which has a cover over the terminals, but the terminals 16 and 17 have to be individually inserted into terminal passages 151. It is time-consuming. The terminals also cannot be securely fixed in the terminal passage 151 and may result in terminal slipping away from the terminal passage.